


Rebuilding the Nest

by bluetoast



Series: Birds of a Feather [72]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf Dean Winchester, F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May 25, 2022 - everything changes for the Coulters and the Browns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebuilding the Nest

The suit was charcoal gray. Dean adjusted the green waistcoat in the mirror, his hands trembling nervously as he did. At least it wasn't a tuxedo – those had to be among the most awkward articles of clothing ever created – maybe it was all the black, or the patent leather shoes that went with them. Patent leather were for little girls and tap toes. True, his shoes with the outfit were black, but they were more sombre shade, and they weren't shiny. 

He took a breath and turned his attention to his cufflinks. Another dumb thing, in his mind. When he had the suit jacket on, who was going to notice? Of course, these weren't too dumb in his mind – when Liesel was six, she'd gotten the cufflinks in a garage sale and, with the help of Mr. Jay, hot glue-gunned a book charm on each of them. She said it was because he liked to read and he'd taught her how to read. Dean carefully adjusted the links and then looked at himself in the mirror.

Today was the twenty-fifth of May, two-thousand and twenty-two. 

Today he was marrying Jess.

They had discussed it and since they both had large weddings the first time, they were keeping things small and simple this time. A ceremony at church and then early dinner with close family members and friends. 

So many changes this summer.

Next weekend, they would all be moving to a new home in a new neighborhood. Jess's house was too small for the four of them – plus a cat and a dog – and well, Dean felt if they were going to start off fresh, then he didn't feel it was right to stay in the house where he and Ignacia had lived. He couldn't explain it exactly – because he loved Ignacia no less – it was just the way things had to be. Jess had explained that she still loved Peter and that she understood.

A new house, a new life. 

It'd be good.

Of course, he and Jess had both told their children – separately – that they would not be getting any little brothers or sisters. Dean had no idea what David's reaction was, but Liesel stated that she was getting a little brother – David. Dean had laughed and she'd explained she knew what he'd meant. She also stated that she was still young enough to be grossed out at the idea of him having sex. Dean shook his head at the memory of that conversation which ended with him being red with embarrassment for at least an hour.

He pulled on his jacket and took another look in the mirror. Nothing out of place and his face looked a little calmer. Dean felt he looked much calmer than he had on his first wedding day. He walked over to his dresser and opened the lid of his valet box. Dean could remember this past Christmas, when he'd given Liesel her mother's jewelry box along with it's contents – and, predictably, his little girl cried. Only two items of hers remained with Dean. 

He lifted the thin but sturdy gold chain from one of the compartments, moving so he could hold the three rings on it in his palm one last time; the ring he'd given Ignacia and their wedding rings – the date of their wedding engraved inside each of them. Dean tipped the necklace into a small drawstring bag and tightened it. He shut the box and left his room, heading down the hallway. 

*  
Liesel tucked a stray curl behind her ear, trying to calm her nerves. The dress was an absolutely beautiful shade of emerald green. It was the first strapless gown she'd ever worn, with a gathered bodice and a flowing skirt with an empire waist. It was sort of weird – when she was almost four, she'd been the flower girl in Jess's wedding to Peter. Now, she was the maid of honor and Jess was marrying her dad. She stepped back from her closet door, looking at the full affect of her outfit in the mirror.

At least she didn't have to wear super-high heels. 

When her dad had asked her if she had any problems about him asking Jess to marry him, she'd been sort of stunned. It wasn't that he was thinking about it, it was the fact that he was asking her. Dad had explained that since both he and Jess were 'package deals' as he put it – both with a kid, a pet, and enough baggage for a hockey team (he'd actually used that term) he felt it was important to get everyone's opinion. Since Jess knew that she didn't want a replacement mom, she just wanted the woman to understand two things; don't expect to be best friends and don't hurt my dad. 

She was going to spend this weekend packing up parts of the house. She and several other of her friends had rented a storage locker in Athens and left some large items behind for the summer. It was a lot easier to leave lofts and mini-fridges there then to haul them back home. So at least she didn't have to worry about things getting lost in the move. 

Liesel finished putting her earrings in, looking towards the door when she heard a knock and it opened slightly, just enough for her dad to look into her room and she nodded so he could open the door completely. She grinned. _“You look very handsome.”_

For his part, Dean blinked at her, looking stunned. _“Excuse me, I'm looking for my daughter. She came up here two hours ago in braids and was wearing some cartoon character pajamas.”_

She gave him a look. _“Dad.”_

Dean shook his head, looking like was about ready to cry as he came into the room. _“You're beautiful, Lis.”_ He came over to her and kissed her forehead and then frowned, measuring her height against him. _“Aren't you supposed to be a few inches shorter?”_

 _“Heels, Dad.”_ She showed him her left foot. _“And see, I even remembered to wear my ankle brace.”_

He put a hand against her cheek and then took a deep breath and then held out a small jacquard patterned bag. _“I think it's important that you have these.”_

She opened the bag and reached in, curious and then confused as she pulled out a chain with three rings hanging from it. Only one ring was familiar, the platinum-gold wedding band she had seen on dad's left hand for years. The other rings were much smaller – and she knew instantly whose rings they were. “ _I'd forgotten what mom's rings looked like.”_

 _“It's been a long time.”_ He touched her cheek again and then took the chain, fastening it around her neck. _“When did you grow up, Lis?”_

She grinned. _“When did you start to get gray in your hair?”_

He shook his head and went to the door. _“Five minutes?”_

She nodded. _“Make sure you have everything.”_

 _“I will.”_ He turned and walked away.

Liesel took a breath and checked her clutch purse; phone, driver's license, handkerchief and a little money, just in case she needed it. This whole thing was sort of strange to her; she hadn't really gotten to watch her dad and Jess's relationship form the way David had. It was like she'd been out in the bullpen waiting to be called in to close out a game and had no idea what was going on. Well, she had this summer to get used to it before she went back to school.

*  
David absently poked at his garlic mashed potatoes, his mind still trying to adjust to all that had happened today. At least he was spared a lot of 'my how you've grown' remarks and all that regular family get-together junk. It was going to take some getting used to – a new home and a new family. He didn't have any sort of attachment to the house where he and his mom had been living. (Most of their things were in a storage locker and waiting for them to move next weekend) And he loved the new house – but he missed his dog – who was staying with a friend, he was going to miss the neighborhood and he well – he still missed his dad. 

It would have been nice to talk all of this over with Liesel some, but they'd both been busy with end of the school year things, not to mention he figured his stepsister might be a little down lately after Georgia was eliminated in the softball playoffs by Florida. Finishing second in the division was still impressive in his mind, but sometimes – second place sucked. He knew that feeling all to well – in his final year of little league, his team had come in second in the region, leaving a team from Houston to go on to nationals. 

At least he'd been able to ditch his suit jacket in the car. David hated to dress up. Of course, when he'd put the suit on this morning, his mom and grandparents had gushed about how grown up and how handsome he looked. His mom told him he just had to stay in the jacket until after pictures. Thankfully, since he and Liesel were pretty much the only people in the wedding party, it hadn't taken that long. Lis had pointed out it was rather amusing that since the maid of honor and best man were both minors, neither of them could sign the marriage certificate as legal witnesses.

After dinner was over, Lis would drive the two of them back to her house in his mom's car. He wasn't sure of were mom and Dean were going. He didn't want to think about that. 

David had to wonder if Liesel could remember her mom any better than he could remember his dad. Like her, he'd been six when he died. He had a vague memory of the morning his father drove him to school in his patrol car and waved good-bye, promising he'd try to be home for dinner. That was the last morning. Late that afternoon, while he helped his mom make dinner, the phone had rung – and their happy life in Santa Fe came crashing down around them.

The only consolation was knowing that the man who shot his father was in prison for life with no possibility of parole. 

Mom had moved the two of them to Austin to start over. 

He saw his grandparents about once a year, which was more often than Liesel saw her mom's parents, which was about once every five years. Then again, Santa Fe was a lot closer to Texas than Casaba, Romania. 

“Those aren't cold, are they?” A voice cut into his musings and he looked up into the face of Michael Coulter.

“No, they're fine.” He took a few bites to show he didn't have a problem with his food. He was glad at how small this party was, well, if twenty-five people could be considered small. He supposed it was small for a wedding. He swallowed. “I like my mom's potatoes better.” 

Michael smiled. “I understand.” He said it like he meant it.

David cut into his chicken Marsala. “I've been wanting to ask, I don't have to become an Orioles fan, do I?”

The man laughed and shook his head. “No, as long as it's anyone but the Yankees, it's fine.”

“So... are you a Nationals fan?” He hadn't really heard mention of any baseball teams in the Coulter family except the Orioles.

“Cardinals, actually.” Michael smiled. 

“Hm.” He turned his attention back to his food. 

*  
Jess was surprised that Dean didn't snore. Well, not loudly anyway; the air conditioner was louder than him. She was also surprised she couldn't sleep. So for now, she was lying in bed, watching Dean sleep. He looked a lot younger when he was sleeping. It's not like forty-two was old or anything, but in sleep, the weariness in his gaze was hidden. She blinked a few times and started counting the freckles on his cheeks.

“Can't sleep either?” Dean's voice was barely audible and she let out a squeak as he opened one eye to look at her.

“I think I'm overtired.” She was about to flip over and turn on the light so he could read her lips easier when he leaned over and kissed her softly.

“I know the feeling.” He pulled her into a hug, and she felt her body relax as she draped an arm over his side, her head resting on his chest. “Comfortable?”

In response, Jess nodded her head, figuring he could understand her. She could hear his heartbeat under her ear, a steady, even thrum. She was just on the edge of sleep when a loud clap of thunder jarred her back to consciousness. The arm around her tightened a little.

“Just a storm. Don't worry about it.” Dean sounded half-asleep. Perhaps the lightning had told him what was going on.

She bit back a retort to tell him that it was easy for him to say that, but then, as the rain began to hit the window of the hotel room, she felt herself relax. Then she realized it; the thunder, the rain, the air conditioner and her own voice, was completely silent to Dean. She wasn't even sure what pure silence was. She yawned as the lightning flashed again and her husband's embrace tightened a little before the thunder crashed. 

This – she could definitely get used to this.


End file.
